


counting sheep

by sakradevi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, kanata knows all, pining shu, this is more tender than the chicken nuggets in the grocery store they are in LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/pseuds/sakradevi
Summary: At the expense of letting Shu spend the morning in an irate state of being (which is somehow worse than his usual demeanor), the costumes in question don't leave a whole lot to the imagination.They're dressed like sheep.No thanks to Kanata, Shu and Mika find themselves in an unfortunate predicament: they're wearing costumes. Costumes that just so happen to resemble sheep. Really poorly designed sheep.... Shu's never pined so hard for someone in hislife.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata, chiakana if you squint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: ValkyrieP Server Valkentine Exchange 2021





	counting sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shumikas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumikas/gifts).



> happy birthday mikarin aka sheepgirl aka ceo of valentines day aka aozora creator aka one of my favorite people ever i am so happy that we were able to meet u are a great friend and i love u so much pls enjoy this fic there’s so many sheeps just for u <3
> 
> written for mikarin for the valkP server valkentine exchange :D my first of two fics that i’m writing for the event!! this one is shumika, the next one is for a pair i’ve never written before so stay tuned!!! 
> 
> shoutout to my sister step for giving me this brilliant idea when i was complaining over dm how i couldnt think of anything. all she said was sheep costumes but now we are here
> 
> anyways i firmly standby the fact that the plural of sheep should be sheeps because it sounds so much cuter than the singular sheep. thank u for coming to my tedtalk. pls read below for sheepaganda sponsored by Yours Truly

"Ahahaha, how was that Itsuki? Kagehira? Our performance was the best as always, right?!" Heading down a short flight of stairs positioned on the side of the makeshift live stage is Chiaki, followed by his squad of multi-colored pseudo-power rangers. Alternatively known as: the rest of Ryuseitai.

"While I'm sure your performance was fine, it isn't as if Kagehira and I were able to pay much attention to it. After all, you had us—the top idols out of the entire school, whose prestige and abilities far outrank the lowly level you've forced us to stoop to—do your grunt work. It's asinine."

"Eheh, Oshi-san, it wasn't all that bad! These costumes are really comfy an' I feel super cute in it. I wish we could keep 'em, cuz I'd wear 'em forever an' ever!”

"These can hardly even be considered costumes," Shu replies, tone dripping with disgust as he pulls the cottony material from his middle and holds it out as far as the piece of fabric lets him. "These had to have been made by an amateur." At the expense of letting Shu spend the morning in an irate state of being (which is somehow worse than his usual demeanor), the costumes in question don't leave a whole lot to the imagination.

They're dressed like sheep.

Far from the threads woven by hand with the highest degree of skill that Shu's accustomed to wearing when anything even remotely linked to idol activity comes Valkyrie's way, these outfits are plain tacky. The cotton lining clings to his form in all the wrong places, the curly wool sticks out on his side and no matter how many times he or Mika tries to pat it down it just pops back out, and for god's sake, the shoes don't even match the bell hanging around his neck. What  _ animal  _ doesn't match their shoes with their accessories? Unbelievable.

Not to mention how they look utterly ridiculous with the way their arms and legs stick out of the fluffy curls with skin-tight black fabric underneath… no one in their right mind would be caught dead walking around dressed like this. But, of course, Kanata just  _ had _ to be feral. It’d be too much to expect him to be anything less than a creature. Whatever this entire ensemble is, it's a look. It's just not  _ Shu's  _ look.

"It's too bad that you owed me something. But seeing you dressing like this is a fun change. Especially you, Mi-san," Kanata draws out, walking forward and placing a gentle hand on Mika's head, fingers rubbing into the soft and fluffy material of the hood, framing his face and bringing out the color in his eyes as they contrast against the dull black and white of the sheep costume. At the sudden contact, Mika lets out a shocked huff, attention being diverted away from the children he's waving goodbye to. "So cute~"

Seeing Kanata reach out and place his hand on Mika was enough to figuratively make him see red. [] Plus, it’s not like they’re an  _ item _ or a  _ couple _ or anything crazy like that. But seeing Mika at the literal hands of someone else, someone close to him, and having []? It’s not a great feeling. And Shu  _ knows _ that he’s being childish right now. But that doesn’t mean that he’s going to stop. 

"That's enough. We've spent enough time here. Come, Kagehira." Without waiting for a response, Shu reaches over across Kanata and takes Mika's hand in his. "We're leaving."

"Ah, it looks like it's Mi-san's time to go. Bye-bye now~" Waving, it’s difficult to tell what expression Kanata has. He’s smiling, but it’s almost as if there’s an eerie tint to his features. Like he knows  _ something. _

"Nnnah, Oshi-san, why'd ya go an' leave Shinkai-senpai an' the others behind?" Mika asks, letting himself be taken by the hand away from Ryuseitai and in some unknown direction at the will of Shu. 

“They’re being ridiculous. They put us in these outfits, after all.”

“Mmm? But these are pretty cute.”

“...”

When  _ Mika’s _ the one saying that, it’s hard to deny. But upon closer introspection, Shu finds it more accurate to say that maybe they  _ are _ cute. Just not on him. But on Mika… yeah. Yeah, it’s definitely a cute look on Mika, with his ears flopping against his hood and how his eyes, those beautiful eyes, contrast against the subtle black and white of the costume, he’s—Mika’s  _ adorable.  _ He never ceases to be though, so it isn’t as if it’s much of a surprise. Though it’s a miracle Shu was able to peel his eyes away from Mika for even a second. At least, enough for him to not be glaringly obvious and have Mika catch on. Now that would be even more of a disaster than his current wardrobe predicament. 

He’s not slick, though. The knowing glances of the show’s guests and spectators said enough. 

He’s gone for his unit mate. Whipped. Absolutely whipped. Even if he is dressed like a sheep.

Actually, in all honesty, the fact that he’s dressed like a sheep really isn’t helping anything in the having-feelings-he-shouldn’t-be-having-towards-his-partner-in-art department. 

So, in typical Shu Itsuki fashion, it’s time to bury any and all emotional needs that have sprung up. Those are problems for future Shu, not Sheep Shu. 

Tightening his grip with Mika’s hand in his, they’re off, leaving Ryuseitai behind. 

“Let’s go over here.” 

* * *

Finally free from the knowing smirks directed at Shu from Kanata and the oblivious, probably lovestruck, glances directed at Kanata from Chiaki, Shu and Mika find themselves behind the red barn building. Still stuck in their sheep costumes, but not for long if Shu has any say in this. They had their regular day clothes underneath the costumes, so all they need to do is shuck off the costume suits and they’ll stop looking like Party City on legs.

Except it’s not possible for them to get through a single afternoon without encountering problems and issues. 

“Oshi-san…”

“Hm?” Turning around, Shu pops the headpiece off, shaking his pink locks in the wind. They’re a mess, so he runs his hand over the strands to smooth them down. With no mirror at hand, he can only hope that he looks somewhat presentable because the alternative of going back into that costume doesn’t appeal to him. “What’s the matter?”

“Haah, errmm…” Mika begins, unconvincingly. “Stuck.”

The sound of a palm smacking against a forehead is audible to the point where Shu catches an onlooker pointedly turning towards them out of the corner of his eye. 

“You’re stuck. Of course. There always has to be something. Goodness.”

“Wh—yer actin’ like I got stuck in this on purpose! Ya think I  _ wanna _ be a sheep forever an’ ever?”

_ Would it be wrong of me to say yes? _ Shu thinks to himself, fortunately keeping his thought inside of his head this time around. His habit of speaking his inner monologues aloud on accident hasn’t surprised him yet during this occasion but there’s never any knowing for sure when said habit decides to make an appearance. 

“If it’s you, it’s not that bad.”

“What?”

Uh oh.

“N-nothing. Turn around. Let me try it.”

Doing as he’s told, Mika turns around so he’s facing the wall of the barn. Reaching his hands out, Shu tentatively places a hand on the zipper. Not tugging it, but just holding it. 

… He could let Mika stay like this. He looks cute. It fits him, snug and everything. 

But he’s not cruel. Which means much to his disbelief, he’s on zipper-tugging duty as instructed by Mika. 

“It’s really stuck.” Tug.  _ “Really _ stuck. How did you even get into this in the first place?”

_ “Yer _ the one that zipped it up! Yer gonna have t’ tell me that. Nnnnah, yer gonna make me be a sheep forever, aren’t ya.” 

Like a book. Mika read Shu like a book.

“It’s not all that bad, being a sheep—aha!” Finally, pulling it down all the way, the zipper comes undone and Mika’s able to wriggle out of the garment. “You’re free from sheepdom. For now.” 

“Sounds ominous.”

“... Don’t think too hard about it.” 

Well, Mika doesn’t seem to be arguing. Not with how he’s preoccupied with peeling off the hood and stripping the tights from his arms and legs, stepping out each leg one at a time until he’s finally sheepless. 

“Nnnh, Oshi-san,” Mika begins, smoothing out the folds on his non-sheep clothing. “Did ya see the pettin’ zoo on our way in?”

A petting zoo? Shu can’t seem to recall seeing one. Though it  _ is _ a farm, it wouldn’t be unheard of for a petting zoo to be somewhere on the grounds. It’s highly likely that he missed it completely, with how one-directional his attitude was until a few brief moments prior. Being forced to dress as a sheep against your will is really something that brings a damper to your mood, if your name also happens to be Shu Itsuki. 

“No. Do you want to go visit it?” Shu asks, though part of him knows that asking is pointless. Why bother asking a question he already knows the answer to? 

“Mhm! I saw a sheep there. I wanted t’ go an’ pet it cuz it was real cute, plus it’s really fittin’ since we were supposed t’ be dressed as sheep an’ stuff while helpin’ out. Let’s go let’s go!”

Stopping the huge smile that spreads across his face as Mika takes off like an excited kid in the direction of the petting zoo is something out of Shu’s control.

Not that he wants to control it when being with Mika and seeing him so happy, so carefree, is enough to fill him to the brim with warmth and joy. 

Trailing after Mika, Shu mentally prepares himself for the way his heart will overflow at the combination of Mika and petting zoo and sheep any minute now. 

* * *

The pair arrive at the petting zoo on the side of the farm fifteen minutes later, with considerably less sheep attire on their bodies. 

And Shu’s going to cry. He’s literally on the verge of tears.

Not because something traumatic happened in the two and a half minutes it took for them to trot from the back of the barn to the interior of the petting zoo. But rather, because Mika’s adorable. He’s so cute.

He’s petting a baby sheep. And he’s blushing.

Shu’s going to  _ die. _

Mika’s going to be put on trial for involuntary manslaughter. There’s not a chance Shu’s going to be able to make it out of this alive. Not with the way Mika beams as the sheep lets out a contented “baaa” as it keens under his touch. 

Sheep noises… they… they kind of sound like Mika. With his accent muddling his speech, he’s always making all sorts of different sounds and whatnot. Not that it’s a bad thing. Mika’s speech pattern is interesting, it’s unique, it’s cute, it’s  _ him. _ And not to mention his voice. That, too, is something Shu will never get tired of hearing. 

And  _ especially _ not with the way he’s coming to associate cute, tiny, baby sheep with Mika. Mika is objectively cute, sure, that’s undeniable. But now just thinking of Mika makes his mind promulgate with images of sheep. Baby sheep.

“Nnnh, Oshi-san, are ya gonna come an’ pet the sheepie?”

Deceased. Gone. One-shotted. Killed on sight.

This boy is going to be the end of him. 

Crouched down in front of “the sheepie” is Mika, running his hand across the top of the lamb’s head, the animal nuzzling up with a smile. With the way they’re both beaming at each other, there’s only one conclusion that Shu can draw. Using all of his logical analysis and critical thinking skills, one thing is clear: 

Mika looks like a sheep. They look identical. 

Save for the fact that Mika isn’t a four-legged mammal with a wooly outer layer. At least, not anymore since they’re no longer in the sheep costumes. 

Congratulations, Mika has just “ruined” sheep for Shu—never will he ever be able to get this image out of his mind. The way that they’re both smiling at each other, silly little grins as they’re lost in each other's company, it’s downright  _ adorable. _

… If his internet search history back at home includes the google image webpage for “sheep,” well, it’s nobody’s business.

“If you insist,” is what Shu replies, feeling his face heat up at how cute Mika looks right now.  _ You don’t even have to ask because I’m on the verge of combusting, _ is the reason why Shu bites his inner cheek and keeps to himself out of fear of embarrassing himself. 

Crouching down, Shu pets the sheep. It’s the softest thing he’s ever felt in his entire seventeen years. And for a moment, their hands meet on accident. Again, as if he could never get enough of his touch. 

His contagious smile glows in the same way it always has—warm, vibrant, colorful.

“Oh, there it goes. Guess it got tired of us an’ wants t’get more pets from someone else, huh?”

“Mhm, seems like it.” 

“Aww, ‘s too bad. Was havin’ lots of fun.” Stepping up from where he was squatting in the middle of the petting zoo, Mika takes a look at the rest of the animals. There’s goats, sheep, pigs, and some miniature ponies performing a mixture of activities. Some are resting, others are relishing in the attention they’re being provided from the various children, and one particularly energetic pony is doing laps around the pen. Still, they really only came here because Mika wanted to pet a sheep. With that checked off their to-do list, it’s time to go. 

“Hey, Oshi-san. I don’t wanna go home. Can we stay a little longer?”

Who is Shu to say no?

“Of course.” 

* * *

Post-sheep petting, and about half a mile away from the farm, they’re alone. No children, no sheep and other assorted farm animals, and no pesky Ryuseitai roping them into wearing any other costume. Setting on the side of a hill with a single willow tree planted at the top, Shu and Mika sit down and bask in the sunshine pouring over them and the other’s company. 

There they lay, together. Shu is on his back and letting the warmth wash over him, the gentle breeze blowing his hair in the wind. Mika is by his side, not looking up at the sky. But, he’s focused on his latest handiwork project—braiding together pieces of dandelion around them to make the entire jewelry shop. Flower crowns, bracelets, and necklaces. They’re all things he’s preoccupying himself with, and Shu isn’t going to complain at being Mika’s “doll.” It’s a strange feeling since he’s usually the one doing the dress-up. But it’s Mika. At the very least, he’ll tolerate it on the outside. But really… he could stand to be treated like this a little more often.

Even though he initially didn’t even want to be here, no thanks to Kanata of course, getting to spend the afternoon with Mika and being away from the city has so far proved to be a welcome change, even if it did take some getting used to. 

Life in the countryside is slow and steady. The hustle and bustle that defines city-living, the traffic, the noise, the expectations to be nothing but at the highest performance standard at all times, the unspoken pressure to never fail, all of it—it doesn’t exist here. Laying with his back pressed firmly against the cool grass underneath, the gentle breeze of the crisp afternoon air tickling his nose, there isn’t anything here to burden them—physically or conceptually. It’s just the nature around them and the two of them. And while the farm is still nearby, it’s forgotten. Distant. Because all that exists right here and right now is a small pocket of the world, carved out and hidden as if it were made for the two of them to enjoy at their own leisure.

Counting, one, two, three, and more clouds in the sky, Shu finds himself drifting into a languid barely-awake state of mind. They’re fluffy. They’re like sheep. Mika’s like a sheep. Cute, warm, adorable, and something that never ceases to bring him joy in the time that they’ve spent together. 

One day, one day he’ll confess his feelings. Tell him how he feels, how much he means to him, how every time he even tries to think about where he’ll be in one, two, maybe five years from now, he can’t envision it without Mika being by his side. 

But today, all he needs is to enjoy the moment he’s in right now. Forget everything else. None of it matters when he’s where he’d like to stay forever. The cool grass below him, the warm sun above him, Mika beside him, and tangling plucked flowers into his hair. Smiling down at him and overshadowing the brightest star on this side of the universe. 

Counting sheep, one by one. But no matter how endless the number of clouds drifting overhead are, his favorite sheep is by his side. And he’s not going anywhere. 

Reaching a hand up to his head, Shu tangles his fingers with Mika’s. Nonchalantly. It’s something they’ve done a hundred times before and will do a hundred thousand times more. It means something to them, but it doesn’t even need to be spoken. Not now. Speaking would only tear up the serenity they’re enveloped in. 

Smiling up at each other, laying on the side of the hill in the country, they’re stealing their own place in the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> *checks watch* hehe um i was up until like 2 am writing this so BYE!!!!!! HOPE U ENJOYED!!!! come join my discord server and meet fellow enstarries also we have *~fun~* events where we write and draw stuff for each other :pleading_face: <3 
> 
> if you like my content please consider supporting me!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakradevi) | [my other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/works) | [valkyrieP discord server](https://discord.gg/HFAyXUN) ☆彡


End file.
